


Kiss me gently

by expressdrive



Category: Thai Actor RPF, สามเราต้องรอด | 3 Will Be Free
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Because He's Cute, F/M, I just want Tay to suffer, Multi, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Tay Tawan Best Boy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: Tay has always been a very curious person, and there were things he absolutely wanted to discover and know more about.But there were also things he could live without knowing. You know, things like discovering a, uhh, sex toy under a pile of jeans inside his friend's dresser? Things like that.
Relationships: Joss Way-Ar Sangngern/Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul, Joss Way-Ar Sangngern/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Kiss me gently

**Author's Note:**

> I re-did this mess I wrote for a different fandom before. Tay is cute and I love him, ok?? I just want him to suffer with a dent in his shorts kind of way... goodbye.

Tay has always been a very curious person, and there were things Tay absolutely wanted to discover and know more about. 

But there were also things he could live without knowing. You know, things like discovering a, uhh, sex toy under a pile of jeans inside his friend's dresser? Things like that. 

"Jesu- what are- why do you have this?"

Tay's question was ignored by Joss. They were colleagues for a time but ended up as close friends even after one of them left the company. They also had mutual friends from way back in high school so it wasn’t hard to get into each other’s circle of friends.

Joss had his back hunched over the table as he continued fumbling over the content inside the drawer, occasionally mumbling 'where is it' and 'damn I'm gonna get myself killed.'

"Joss," Tay tried again with an authoritative tone, _I am older_ , he reasoned in his head, but Joss just went on with his business. They weren't even five meters apart from each other. What were his ears for? Tay mentally questioned how useful they were.

Sighing, he didn’t bother trying to get Joss’ attention again. Tay opted to walk over to him instead, a pair of jeans in one hand and the... the thing hanging from the hold of his thumb and index finger in the other.

"Seriously Jo-"

Tay didn't even get to finish. Joss suddenly spun his body around, facing Tay. His worried face transformed into its usual bright expression with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "P’Tay! You found it!"

"I- what?"

"You found it!" Joss repeated, snatching the pink dildo from his hand.

Tay's mouth was left hanging open. Joss looked genuinely relieved to see the pink dildo (which was approximately eight inches long, Tay had to note). Why the fuck did Joss have this?

"Where'd you find it, P’?" Joss asked like it was nothing--like it wasn’t about a dildo--never once minding the look on Tay's face. 

"Inside your dresser, under piled jeans but- hey wait, look. Why do you even have... that?" He gave Joss a judgemental look, but after knowing him for years, Tay had realized Joss wouldn’t notice unless you said it straight to his face.

"Oh... this? This is Mild's." What? Oh there it was, that trademark smile again. As if Tay hadn’t just held his girlfriend's... toy. "I'm still looking for the purple vib. She likes them a lot! Was it under the pile too?"

Tay was silent.

Mild. Ah, Mild. Tay's mind wandered to places he shouldn't have let it wander around. Mild was Joss' sweetheart, after all; and, well, Tay's secret first heartbreak, you could say. He was one of their mutual friends and Tay genuinely liked her, but what he felt for her was an affection he kept to himself.

There was no reason for him not to be attracted to Mild. She was Tay's definition of beautiful- bubbly, witty and with the perfect amount of sass in her. He had always known she was playful, well, figuratively. But he definitely hadn’t expected her to be into sex toys.

"I don't... I don't know, Joss. What- why- how do you even misplace those things? And I- I shouldn't have seen them in the first place. Oh god. A dildo. Vibrator. Mild, god." _I did not just say Mild, vibrator, and dildo in one sentence. Fuck this,_ Tay thought.

It was oddly amusing for Joss to see Tay ramble about sex toys. "Calm down, P’, and tell me honestly. Did you just imagine my girlfriend with sex toys?" He shot the elder a playful accusing look.

At the back of his mind, Tay knew that Joss was kidding, but he was so painfully guilty that Tay couldn’t even answer him. He ended up throwing the pair of jeans straight at Joss’ face before briskly walking out of the room.

“Look, P’Tay, I know you totally have the hots for Mild. I understand, it’s ok-“

“We’re not having this talk.”

Joss blinked. “Yes,” His phone beeped, forehead creasing as he read the message. He put it down right after and continued, “we are.”

Tay sighed. There was no way he could avoid this talk now. Was he that obvious? 

“Isn’t this kind of awkward…” he muttered under his breath, not expecting Joss to hear him. His ears turned out to be quite an advantage after all.

Joss abruptly put down his chopsticks, startling Tay. He thought how Joss might have finally thought how bad of a friend he was for fantasizing about his girlfriend. Fantasizing wasn’t even the right word to describe what he felt for Mild. He liked her a lot. That was a given. He’s not sure about having Joss know about his feelings though. And now Joss was mad. Was he overthinking? A sigh escaped his mouth again, musing over how he might lose a very precious friend.

Except losing Tay as a friend wasn’t even on Joss’ mind at that moment.

The next thing he knew, Joss’ fist was nearing his face. He shut his eyes tight and prepared himself for the blow… that didn’t come at all.

“P’Tay,” Joss called, and Tay could almost hear Joss rolling his eyes at him.

Tay slowly opened his eyes, only to see the screen of Joss’ phone under his nose. “Read,” Joss demanded. Tay squinted, trying his best to focus on the words on the screen.

 _From: Babe_ , it said on top of the screen. Tay resisted the urge to snort. He didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know who “babe” was. But he sure didn’t know Joss was this corny. If Mild was his girlfriend, he’d call her something more appropriate… like... snowflake. Perfect.

Tay was pulled out from his trance when he heard Joss scoffing. “You’re not any better, P’. Babe is infinitely better. How is snowflake any good? Are you like, five?”

Tay really needed to stop himself from thinking aloud. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Joss beat him to it. “No, P’, save it. You need not tell me.” Sometimes, he just wanted to kick Joss where it hurt. “Just read the message.”

He eventually did read the message which said, “Bring him over, too! If he isn’t too busy. :)”, but not before glaring at Joss for a good ten-seconds.

Joss drew back his phone before picking up his chopsticks and ate again. “Mild wanted me to come over to her place this coming Saturday. She’s launching her shop soon! And by him, she meant you.”

Tay figured, but he wasn’t really sure about this. “But… why?”

"Can't she invite a friend over?" Joss had that subtle teasing look on his face and Tay was kind of scared. A teasing look on Joss' face meant a lot.

"So, you coming or you coming? Yay or yay?"

The not-so-little shit wasn't even giving him an option to say no. But this was Mild they were talking about. Beautiful, best person, Mild.

"All right."

They resumed eating and Tay was glad that Joss dropped the you have the hots for my girl topic. When Tay glanced over at him for a second, he wasn't certain if that was a menacing grin playing on Joss' lips. He really wasn't sure about all of this, to begin with.

Tay really wasn't sure about anything anymore because there were soft breasts pressed against his chest the moment he stepped inside Mild's apartment.

"P’Tay!" Mild squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughed nervously, silently praying Mild wouldn’t notice the beads of sweat slowly rolling down his temple. The room’s temperature was actually kind of cold. He looked at her whole form when she pulled away. She was wearing faded denim shorts and a pink spaghetti strap top. Her black wavy hair flowed down a few inches below her chest. Still simple but beautiful, nonetheless."Hey, Mild. Long time no see."

“It’s because you’re always busy. I’m starting to think you don’t want to be around me anymore,” she almost whined. _That pout, please stop_ , Tay mentally pleaded. “But anyway, you’re here! I’m so glad!”

Tay smiled and he hoped he didn’t look like he was constipated or something. He actually wanted to at least appear normal with Mild around.

“So,” Mild started as she clasped her hands together, excited about god knows what. But he liked seeing her like this, her usual happy self, “Joss isn’t here yet. I’m done cooking. What do you want to do?”

You, he thought.

“Oh?”

Seven hells. He really needed to stop thinking out loud. “I mean, you… you decide.”

When Mild just stared at him for the next few seconds, Tay thought it was too late. He was done for.

But contrary to what his thoughts were telling him, Mild moved closer to him and handed him a remote. He looked at Mild in confusion and back to the remote, then again at Mild. “You want us to watch TV?”

Mild seemed amused by what he just said and proceeded to pinch both of his cheeks. “You’re so cute, P’. I’ve always wanted to pinch your cheeks because you’re so cute!”

Now this was one thing that was not amusing. “Mild, you can’t just call me cute. Technically, you should be calling me-”

“Daddy? Babe? Honey? Love?” She said, tilting her head to the side. She looked so cute. Tay wanted to curl up and die. Tay couldn’t even say anything to that.

“Say something, daddy.” Now she was just teasing him. It was too obvious.

“S-stop that!”

Mild shrugged. ”You were the one who brought it up,” she reasoned. “But anyway, I don’t want us to watch TV.”

Tay never ceased to be confused. “Then what do you want me to do with this remote?”

Mild rounded on him and the next thing he kJoss, her lips were near his left ear. He could feel her breath against his earlobe. “Push the buttons, daddy.”

He couldn’t think clearly. “W-what?”

“Push the buttons, starting with this.” She guided his fingers to push the button marked with ‘1’. Suddenly, Tay heard a low buzzing from behind, followed by Mild’s moan. He stiffened. Mild was moaning right in his ear. Something wasn’t right.

“Mild wha-”

“Joss told me you saw my toy the other day?” She whispered.

Mild guided his fingers again to push the adjacent button marked with ‘2’. The buzzing sound became prominent, and so did Mild’s moan. But this time, Mild was moaning his name. Tay couldn’t move. He wasn’t stupid enough to not realize what was happening. After a while, he took the liberty to push button ‘3’. The buzzing became even louder and Mild’s knees buckled. A few seconds passed as she struggled to stand up straight, and Tay didn’t know what had gotten into him as he let himself be dragged into Mild’s room.

The next thing he knew, Mild was already pulling her shorts down. Only her shorts, because she wasn’t even wearing panties! Heavens! Tay was sure he was going to die today. She left her top on and motioned for Tay to hop on the bed.

Tay’s throat was dry because seeing the girl he liked (still likes) on her back, knees up, legs spread apart, and with just a spaghetti strap on was too much. Way too much for Tay to handle. Not to mention said girl was his buddy’s girlfriend. This was wrong. So painfully wrong.

He didn’t dare mess with the toy any longer, pushing the stop button when Mild started moaning louder, feeling that familiar pressure on her nether regions. She grabbed his hand and told him to turn it off.

“It’s called a vibrating egg. I always use it when I’m bored,” she said, still panting after coming down from her high and pulling out the toy. Tay listened to her talk but he couldn’t help but stare at her pussy, pulsating still.

He could only nod to that. She dropped the toy beside her pillow, placing the remote beside it. “Joss used it on me before in college. Especially during Sir Victor’s class,” she continued. Victor was a friend, and was once Joss and Mild’s Advanced Calculus professor. He could understand why Mild did it, but the thought of having that toy inside her during class was making his mouth water.

Mild bit her lower lip, slowly dragging her middle finger up and down between her folds and Tay could almost cry at the scene. 

“Like what you see?” she asked, obviously teasing, and Tay couldn’t help but be reminded of Joss. His guilt was eating him but he couldn’t, for the love of god, take his eyes away from the sight of Mild playing with herself.

“Mild, I don’t think you should-”

One pout and he shut up. “You don’t want me to pleasure myself? Isn’t it my right to do so?”

“No, I didn’t mean- just-”

She sat up and clasped both of her hands on Tay’s shoulders. “Then just watch. I’ll make sure you enjoy, P’Tay. Trust me.”

Tay could only nod. This was his first time hearing Mild’s voice so deep and… sultry. It was making him dizzy. He thought about the possibility of him fainting and how embarrassing would that be.

Mild gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Tay felt like fainting. 

“Good!” And she was back to normal Mild. Tay found it hard to process things. He continued to sit on the bed, eyes following Mild as she stood up and rummaged through a plastic brown box near the bed.

“Now, now, where did I put it?” Mild mused out loud, crouching low, knees unbending, making her bare bottom stick out toward Tay’s line of sight. It was a breathtaking view, much like the view he got when he went up to Tokyo tower with his friends at night a couple of years back. Mild was totally doing it on purpose, but he couldn’t even give a single fuck anymore.

Except he should, and he did when suddenly a familiar voice was heard, making Mild stand up straight and turn to where the voice had come from.

“Babe!” She walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips, not minding her nakedness. Joss had his body propped against the door frame. Tay could only wonder how long Joss had been there watching them- watching Tay practically drool over his girlfriend.

Tay watched as Joss responded, gently gripping Mild’s curls. When they pulled apart, Joss asked against his girlfriend’s lips, “You started without me?”

Mild giggled. She giggled. God. “Not really. Nothing big happened yet. You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, babe. Got stuck in traffic. But I’m here now?”

Tay didn’t really need to hear this right now. He didn’t need to see them go all lovey-dovey in front of him… with Mild naked from waist down. This was so wrong. but Tay could still feel his boxer briefs constricting. All sorts of wrong, Tay Tawan!

He figured he could just formally apologize to Joss the next time they’re alone together, so he pushed away his want to see more of Mild in her current state and stood up. “Guys, I think… I think I need to go.” He signaled to the door. “So um, yes. I gotta go.”

Joss laughed and Tay really wanted to kick him where it hurts this time because nothing was funny. But before he could even take one step out of the room, Mild detached herself from her boyfriend and went up to Tay.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” Mild’s tone was sad but the look on her face was telling him how far she was from being sad. She took Tay’s hand and his breath hitched as she guided it to somewhere soft and warm… and wet. 

Tay wasn’t expecting that. Not with Joss just a few feet away from them. Mild guided Tay’s hand up and down, his wrist in her grip. “Are you sure you want to leave?”

The beads of sweat running down Tay’s temple were unstoppable.

“I-”

“I’m sure Joss won’t mind you staying a couple of hours with us.” She looked back at Joss and he was there, still in his previous position, now with a smirk on his face.

Tay didn’t know if he’d like where this was going.

An hour later, Tay found himself half hard and equally naked with Joss and Mild in bed. Except he was a foot and a half away from both, just looking at Joss who was on his knees and Mild on all fours. 

“This is what my baby likes a lot,” Joss said as he slowly slid a lubed pink dildo inside her. Tay couldn’t even blink. This was a free show.

Mild moaned at the intrusion, clearly liking the feeling of having the toy inside her. A few seconds later, Tay heard a familiar buzzing sound and saw how the dildo rotated as Joss pushed and pulled the thing out of Mild. _Oh great, a rotating dildo_ , Tay deadpanned in his mind. Mild writhed and clutched the poor sheets.

Tay couldn’t help but touch himself. His cock had never felt so warm before. He spread his legs a little and began pumping himself slowly, occasionally tapping the slit where precum had already pooled.

“P’Tay, we’re just starting. Don’t get too excited,” Joss teased as he pulled the dildo out of Mild. Tay almost came when Mild _cutely_ whined shortly after. 

Joss only laughed lightly as he proceeded to position his cock at Mild’s entrance, and Tay thought this is it, I’m going to see my friends fuck. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wished he was in Joss’s position. Tay felt guilty that his cock was getting harder by the second at the mere thought of Mild getting fucked by Joss.

But Joss didn’t push it in. Instead, he only rubbed the head of his cock against Mild’s wetness. Up and down, pushing the head slightly inside only to pull back and rub it up and down again. Tay gulped and he hated himself for finding it hot. Especially with a frustrated Mild saying, “Joss, I swear-”, followed by a lengthy moan as Joss slowly pushed his cock inside Mild.

Joss motioned for Tay to come closer and position himself in front of Mild. He knew what was going to happen, and he didn’t actually think it would. Not in this lifetime, at least. 

But there he was, cock just a few inches away from Mild’s lips. The moment her lips touched the crown of his cock, Tay resisted the urge to come right then and there. Mild’s mouth was so warm he wished he could have his cock stay there forever, which was rather a silly thought when you have the girl you like actually blowing you as she was getting fucked by another man.

Joss might have sensed his impending release and just to tease him further, he caught his attention by saying, “Look to your right, P’Tay.”

There was a mirror on the wall large enough for him to see the three of them. Tay really did not know how to further prevent himself from coming. The sight of them, with his cock inside her mouth, with the vibrations she was unconsciously (maybe) giving his cock as she got pounded from behind by Joss.

“Isn’t that a sight?”

Everything was too much.

So when he felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he pulled his cock out and Mild immediately opened her mouth and darted her tongue out, Tay’s come landing mostly on her tongue, some slipping to her cheek. Tay shuddered when Mild proceeded to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, sucking the remaining oozing come. 

He was panting hard when Mild finally let go of his cock, while Joss and Mild had their release not long after. Tay was sure he was going nuts because even Joss grunting as he filled Mild’s hole with his come was making him hard again.

The three of them were left panting on the bed, equally satisfied with how the supposed dinner went.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” Joss asked after a while. 

Tay closed his eyes tight as he heard Joss and Mild laugh.

“I told you you’d like it.” Mild nudged his shoulder. Tay could only sigh and somehow thank the gods that it was over, although he could not deny that he’d enjoyed it. A lot. He was torn between drifting off to sleep for a bit or just going straight home.

And just as he decided to go with the latter, Mild seemed like she had read his mind and thought otherwise. She sat up to reach for something inside the drawer of her bedside table. Tay was so tired he needed to squint in order to clearly see what Mild was holding.

Something yellow… and long… and with something circular… and there was a handle at the end. Oh.

“Who said we’re done?” Mild crawled on top of Tay and looked at Joss on the other side of the bed. “I haven’t tried this for a while… or you guys might want to try it too?”

Tay instantly paled at the thought.

“You haven’t even had your turn yet, daddy.” She winked at Tay and Joss only laughed at how Tay’s eyes widened.

"You're not going to stop with that any soon, are you?" He asked, trying not to mind Mild's nakedness on top of him. It's hard.

"Hmm... depends," she said.

"Depends what?"

"Depends on how well you beg me to stop." Tay almost choked when Mild winked at him, and there went Joss laughing at him again.

But well, Tay thought he could stay for the next few hours… and probably until breakfast. That would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on reaching the end of this mess. If you love Tay/TayNew, I'm on twitter @_touchlines, let's be friends! :3


End file.
